


Amongst The Stars

by RaeDMagdon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Long Form, Mild BDSM, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Oral, Slow-ish Burn?, Trauma, Vanilla, does it count if they're in a relationship but have to work up to sex gradually?, mild PTSD, post-s5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: The past month has gone well for Catra. Her relationship with Adora has never been better, and staying with her new friends in Brightmoon is surprisingly enjoyable. But when Adora, Glimmer, and Entrapta devise a plan to use Melog to find Angella, who might still be alive between dimensions, things get more dangerous and complicated than Catra bargained for.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 333
Kudos: 1150





	1. Interdimensional Cat Puke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixPaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPaladin/gifts).



> I'm so excited to bring you all this fic! It will be long form, several chapters, with a strong plot element, but also lots of fluff, because who am I kidding? I live for that shit.
> 
> I also write original stories about my own fantasy/sci-fi sapphics! Please visit my tumblr @raedmagdon or my website: raedmagdon.com.
> 
> Warning: There will be explicit sexual content in this fic. Not right away, but it's coming.

“Stop messing with it,” Catra grumbled, swatting Adora’s hand as it ruffled her hair. The light scratching tickled terribly, and she squirmed, unsure whether she actually wanted to escape. Embarrassing as it was to admit, she enjoyed the attention.

Adora stilled her hand, though she didn’t remove it from Catra’s mane. “I can’t help it.” She snuggled closer, causing the bed they’d shared for the past month to dip under their combined weight. It was early morning in Brightmoon, and they lay facing each other, legs entwined under the disheveled covers. “It’s so soft and fluffy and _cute.”_

“I am _not_ cute.” Nevertheless, Catra stopped struggling and relaxed in Adora’s arms. Being held by Adora was something she’d never take for granted again. Her eyes fluttered as the weight of Adora’s other arm wrapped around her waist, fingers grazing the small of her back beneath the hem of her sleep shirt.

“Sorry, I don’t make the rules. You’re cute and that’s that.”

Catra sighed. She sensed she wouldn't win this argument. “Can we at least go with sexy?” she asked, putting on a pout. The look probably didn’t help her case, but it might convince Adora to kiss her, which was what she really wanted in all this.

Kisses. That was another thing she’d quickly gotten used to over the past month. Lots and lots of kisses. Some were light and playful. Others carried the weight of the universe, because that was what they’d almost lost, along with each other. Many of those kisses caused Catra’s stomach to glow with a warmth that was frightening as well as exhilarating.

“I love you, y’know." Adora resumed her scratching around the base of Catra’s spine this time. A tender smile pulled at her mouth.

For a moment, Catra lost herself in pale, blue-grey eyes. “I love you too, dummy.”

Adora leaned in, and Catra got the kiss she wanted. She parted her lips as Adora’s tongue brushed them, groaning softly. Adora tasted like heat, mostly. Even her morning breath wasn’t bad. Her mouth was gentle but firm, and Catra hooked her claws in Adora’s sleep shirt without thinking. She wanted… _more._

Exactly what that ‘more’ entailed, she hadn’t decided yet, but it was something she’d been considering for a while. It was a ‘more’ that made her want to hook one of her legs around Adora’s hip. Press her foot into the back of Adora’s calf, so she couldn’t escape. Kiss Adora harder, deeper, until they were both short of breath and their heartbeats raced.

The hand in Catra’s hair drifted down toward the base of her neck, cupping there.

A bolt of panic shot through Catra’s body. Her heart raced for all the wrong reasons. She stiffened in Adora’s arms, ears flattening, the fur along her spine standing on end. An unpleasant chill radiated out from the back of her neck. She broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

_Green light. Overlapping whispers. An alien pull along her muscles, causing them to twitch against her will…_

Adora pulled away immediately, withdrawing to give Catra space. “Oh, no! I’m so sorry.” A worried wrinkle creased her brow, and the sight of it snapped Catra out of her brief, waking nightmare. She flinched, then relaxed, remembering where she was. In Brightmoon. In bed. With Adora. The covers smelled like them instead of metal and the fumes of sterile cleaning products.

_Safe. I’m safe._

“Sorry." Catra sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her tail around herself. Her ears drooped. “I—you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just messed up, I guess.”

Adora sat up too, reaching out with an uncertain hand. She didn’t quite make contact, as if waiting for permission, so Catra unwound an arm from around her legs and took it in hers, pulling it around her shoulders. Adora relaxed as their bodies reconnected, running her thumb back and forth along Catra’s bare arm.

“You aren’t messed up. Why are you saying sorry? It was my fault. I completely forgot you don’t like being touched there.”

Catra leaned against Adora’s shoulder, though she kept her eyes down. She wasn’t sure she could handle the look of guilt on Adora’s face. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay,” Adora insisted. “I’m sorry. I promise I’ll never do it again.”

Though she didn’t need the extra reassurance, Catra was grateful. She felt tired even though she’d just woken up. Some of her old scratches and bruises, which had mostly healed thanks to time and She-Ra’s powers, started aching again. “It’s gonna take a while for us to feel normal, huh?”

Adora kissed the top of Catra's head. “I’m not sure either of us knows what ‘normal’ is, but maybe we can find out together?”

Catra smiled. She liked the way Adora’s sleep-scent clung to the base of her neck. It put her at ease just as much as Adora’s words. “Sounds good. I’m game if you are.”

They lapsed into silence for a minute, enjoying the close contact. Catra’s fears and doubts ebbed away, and her heartbeat slowed. She heard Adora’s heartbeat next to her ear as well, and the start of a purr rumbled within her. She loved resting her cheek near Adora’s chest, and not just because it meant being close to her breasts.

From when Adora had left the Fright Zone until now, Catra could count on one hand the number of times someone had touched her without the intent to physically hurt her. When Shadow Weaver had caressed her ear-tufts in her cell (prompting Catra to trim them shortly thereafter). When Double Trouble had caressed her cheek a time or two. And, of course, Scorpia’s hugs. She counted all those as one. Admittedly, they were a lot more enjoyable now that she’d learned to appreciate Scorpia’s overtures of friendship, but back then, they’d felt like an invasion of personal space.

Around Adora, she felt no need for personal space…except, apparently, when the back of her neck was involved.

“So,” Adora said after a while, still stroking Catra’s arm, “what do you want to do today?”

“Nothing labor-intensive. I’m still sore.” Catra had joined Adora, Glimmer, and Bow several times in re-building houses, shops, and other structures that had been destroyed during the war, but her muscles were paying for it today.

“Me, too. Oh, I know what would help with that: Mystacor’s hot springs! I bet Swift Wind would take us.”

Catra’s tail lashed. Adora’s happiness was adorable, but her suggestion wasn’t the greatest. “No way. You know how I feel about that horse.”

“Come on.” Adora gave Catra’s shoulders an affectionate shake. “Swift Wind knows what he’s doing. It’s perfectly safe.”

“Says you. How many times have you been wrong about what’s safe and what’s not?”

“Okay, maybe,” Adora admitted, “but I’m not wrong this time. Trust me, you’ll enjoy the hot springs. We’ll have to get you a bathing suit.”

Catra’s ears perked. _Bathing suits? That means Adora will be in one, too._ The opportunity to see her girlfriend in a bathing suit was temptation enough. It wasn’t technically that different from seeing her in pajamas, or in the shower back when they’d been cadets together, but it was the principle of the thing. “Fine, but tell him to go slow and fly low. And I’m bringing Melog.”

“Of course,” Adora said. “I know Melog helps you feel safe.”

It was true. Lately, Melog had been by Catra’s side more often than not. It was rare for them to venture out of her sight—no pun intended—although she wasn’t quite sure where they’d wandered off to this morning. They weren’t curled up at the foot of the bed like they usually were, to Catra’s mild disappointment.

“Where is Melog, do you think?” she asked Adora. “Did you let them out this morning?”

Adora removed her arm from around Catra’s shoulders and shrugged. “No. Didn’t you?”

“Well, they do phase through walls sometimes…”

Melog dove through the door at that very moment, as though it were water instead of solid wood. They hopped onto the bed, offered a trilling meow, and rolled onto their back, showing Catra and Adora their belly. Both took the invitation and started rubbing.

“Where were you, huh?” Catra asked, scratching the silky ‘fur’ of Melog’s chest. It felt more like soft, wispy strands of water than actual hair, but it was pleasant to touch. “Looking for breakfast?”

 _‘Yes,’_ Melog said. _‘Pink Vines. Tiny food.’_

“He says Entrapta fed him,” Catra informed Adora. “Weird. She isn’t usually up this early.”

“Maybe she didn’t sleep,” Adora said. “You know how she gets when she’s studying something—”

“Wait, come back!”

The bedroom door slammed open, causing Catra to wince. Her tail fluffed up, and she hissed at the intruder before she could stop herself.

It turned out to be Entrapta, holding her trusty data recorder with a long, pink pigtail. “Log Date 34, post-war. Subject has returned to Catra via inter-dimensional phasing through solid wood.”

“Subject?” Catra narrowed her eyes, glaring at Entrapta. “Are you _studying_ Melog?”

“Oh, hello friends!” Entrapta said, as if only just realizing Catra and Adora were there. Her smile showed no sign of fading even under Catra’s piercing stare. “Good morning. I was recording my observations of the inter-dimensional magical being known as Melog.”

Catra bared her teeth, preparing to give Entrapta a piece of her mind. “They aren’t some kind of lab animal for you to study."

Adora touched Catra's knee, urging her to be silent. “Entrapta, Melog is Catra’s friend,” she said, in a much gentler tone. “Remember what I said about studying friends without permission?”

Entrapta had the decency to look mildly guilty. “Oh. Yes, you did say that. But I didn’t go looking for Melog to study them. They found me in the kitchen while Hordak and Wrong Hordak were helping me make breakfast. They phased into the cupboards, and I started wondering how. It’s my theory that Melog can shift between dimensions to pass through solid objects! Isn’t that fascinating?” Bit by bit, her remorse faded, replaced by unabashed excitement.

Catra glanced at Melog. The big cat didn’t seem distressed by Entrapta’s enthusiasm. In fact, they turned their head toward Entrapta and did a slow blink, a gesture Catra could only interpret as affectionate. “She didn’t bother you, right?”

_‘No. Tiny food.’_

“Fine,” Catra said. “Melog’s okay with it, so I guess I’m not mad. But don’t fill them up on those tiny cupcakes or whatever you’re making this time.”

“Tiny cinnamon rolls,” Entrapta said. “Would you like some? We made plenty.”

Part of Catra wanted to say no simply to be contrary, but her rumbling stomach made the decision for her. She glanced at Adora, who nodded. The two of them rose from bed, and Catra paused to stretch her arms overhead and roll her neck. “Sure,” she said, swallowing a yawn. _Why does getting out of bed always make me feel sleepier than I was before?_

“Wrong Hordak has become an excellent chef,” Entrapta told them as Catra shuffled over to the wardrobe, looking through the clothes she’d been given for a shirt to throw over her tank top. She selected a blue one with a soft collar, pulling her arms through the sleeves.

“What about original Hordak?” Adora asked.

“He is…learning,” Entrapta said, somewhat hesitantly. “However, he seems more interested in updating the kitchen to be more technologically advanced.”

“Great,” Catra said. “What’d he do, turn the stove into a death ray?”

“No, but his attempts to reroute more power to the oven resulted in several burnt batches of cinnamon rolls.”

“Well, Melog,” Catra said, turning back to the cat on the bed, “I know you’ve already had yours, but wanna join us for breakfast?”

 _‘Yes.’_ Melog leapt off the mattress, landing gracefully on the floor and padding to Catra’s side. _‘No food long time.’_

Catra understood. Melog didn’t technically need to eat to sustain their body, as far as she knew, but there probably hadn’t been much food on the planet where they’d found Melog to begin with. “Yeah, I guess if I was stuck on an empty planet for thousands of years, I’d wanna eat whenever I got the chance, too.”

“That’s really sad,” Adora said, shooting Melog a pitying look.

“Don’t let them guilt you,” Catra said. “Otherwise, we’ll have to clean up more puke because they overate.”

 _‘No sick,’_ Melog thought, their tail lashing reproachfully. _‘Eat.’_

“That’s what you said last time,” Catra reminded them.

“Oh!” Entrapta edged closer, peering at Melog with renewed curiosity. “If Melog does vomit, can I take a sample for testing?”

Melog edged toward Catra’s leg, arching their spine slightly in distrust.

“Ew, no. That’s gross.” Catra patted Melog, then took one of Adora’s hands in hers, lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go,” she said, but Adora held her back. “What?”

Adora looked down at their joined hands, then back up at Catra, her grin almost bigger than her face. “You’re holding my hand.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “So? Get over it.” She tugged Adora toward the door, where Entrapta bounced on the tips of her pigtails.

“Yay, breakfast with friends! Please give the cinnamon rolls your honest critiques. Oh, and ignore the mess.”

“Mess?” Adora asked. “Does Glimmer know about this?"

“Not yet, but I’m sure she won’t mind. Should we save some cinnamon rolls for her and Bow?”

“You’re getting pretty good at this friend thing, Entrapta,” Adora said.

“I know,” Entrapta said, without a hint of modesty.

Despite the ‘studying Melog’ incident, Catra gave Entrapta a brief smile. Being new to friendship was one of the few things they had in common. “The whole friendship thing isn’t too bad, is it?”

“No,” Entrapta said. “Not at all. Now that I have had some practice, I enjoy having and maintaining friendships.”

_Friends._

That was another good thing to come out of all the bad, Catra mused as they left the bedroom. She had real friends now. Not training friends turned resentful subordinates, like Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio had been. Not her _absolutely everything_ like Adora had been back then, almost to the point of unhealthiness. Real, honest to goodness friends. Glimmer, Bow, even Entrapta—those friendships were still new and fragile, but they were there.

Other people cared about her, and she cared about them. It was… good.

Catra squeezed Adora’s hand, causing Adora to look over at her. “What?”

“I love you,” Catra whispered so she wouldn’t alert Entrapta, who was busy studying Melog again.

Adora brought their joined hands to her lips, kissing Catra’s knuckles. “I love you, too.”


	2. Tiny Cinnamon Rolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read! I hope you enjoy the story. I make no promises about the fate of Queen Angella, you'll just have to read and find out.
> 
> My tumblr is @raedmagdon, and I have original work (featuring lesbian, bi, and trans women) at raedmagdon.com.

Entrapta’s tiny cinnamon rolls were delicious, to Catra’s mild surprise. The Hordaks were hit or miss when it came to cooking, but as she, Adora, and Entrapta sat around the small kitchen table, where they preferred to eat since the palace’s dining rooms were so uncomfortably large, the smell alone made Catra’s mouth water. When she popped one into her mouth, the savory icing cut the sweetness of the cinnamon and sugar perfectly.

They were little bites of heaven. Before she knew it, she’d eaten five.

“Slow down,” Adora teased, prodding Catra’s thigh beneath the table. “Leave some for the rest of us.”

Catra rolled her eyes, nodding at three more platters on the kitchen counter. “Doubt we’ll run out any time soon. Also, have you tasted these? They’re better than grey ration bars, and that’s the good shit.”

“You don’t have much room to talk, Adora,” said Glimmer, entering the kitchen with Bow on her arm. Apparently, they’d arrived in time to overhear the tail end of the conversation. Though they were dressed in their usual clothes, their slightly droopy eyes suggested they had a persistent case of the morning sleepies.

“Yeah,” Bow said to Adora. “You devoured _impossible_ amounts of food when you first left the Horde.”

“Just when she first left the Horde?” Glimmer teased, squeezing Bow's elbow.

“You’re mean,” Adora grumbled, popping a cinnamon roll daintily into her mouth.

“I give it five minutes before she forgets her manners,”‌ Catra told Glimmer and‌ Bow as they sat.

Bow laughed. “It’s part of her charm."

Adora started to protest, remembered her mouth was full of food, and settled for grumbling unhappily as she finished chewing.

“Where’s Melog?” Glimmer asked, glancing around the kitchen. “They’re usually glued to your side, Catra.”

Catra gestured under the table. Melog was curled up on top of her feet, their warm body wrapped part-way around her ankles. Their tail flicked occasionally, but the narrow slits of their eyes read contentment. Unable to resist, Catra dropped a cinnamon roll onto the ground. She laughed as Melog wriggled into position, gobbling it up without actually standing.

_‘Thank!’_

“You’re welcome,” Catra said, “but that’s your last one this morning, okay?”

“Brothers,” Wrong Hordak cried in a jubilant voice, striding over from the stove at the opposite end of the kitchen with two additional platters. “I‌ have procured more delicious edibles for your consumption! Please, devour them hastily for nourishment!”

Everyone at the table laughed, though not unkindly. 

“Thanks, W.H.,” Adora said, shifting some plates to make room on the table. “They’re amazing. You and Hordak did a great job.”

“I‌ shall pass along your most sincere compliments to Brother Hordak! He is currently washing dishes, and designing a machine to aid in the washing of additional dishes in the future! Great quantities of dishes shall soon be washed with ease!”

“Hey, W.H.?” Bow said softly, placing a hand on Wrong Hordak’s shoulder. “Remember the talk we had about volume control?”

“Oh, yes,” ‌Wrong Hordak said in an exaggerated whisper. “I offer my apologies.” He winked, even though the situation didn’t warrant it.

Catra stifled a snort. Apparently, that was a thing with him.

“It’s all right,” Entrapta said, holding a fork with a cinnamon roll speared on it in one of her pigtails. “Sometimes I‌ have trouble modulating my volume, too.”

“Among other annoying quirks,”‌ Catra grumbled. She still hadn’t entirely forgiven Entrapta for ‘studying’ Melog, although she knew the princess’s intentions had been harmless.

“Catra,” Adora said in a warning tone. “Be nice.”

“I’m always nice,” Catra said, putting another cinnamon roll on Adora’s plate. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“What’s up, Catra?” Bow leaned over the table, studying her with a concerned wrinkle in his brow. “You seem grumpier than normal. No offense.”

Catra sighed. “I‌’m fine. I'm touchy about Melog, is all.”

Beneath the table, Melog rested their chin against Catra’s shin, peering up at her with wide, glowing eyes. _‘Good Pink Vines. Gives tiny food.’_

“Yeah, I know you like her, but she shouldn’t have been following you around like that with her dumb recorder thing.”

Glimmer turned to Entrapta. “You were following Melog?‌”

If Entrapta noticed the mild censure in Glimmer’s voice, she didn’t let on. “Melog is a fascinating subject. I believe their ability to pass through solid objects involves inter-dimensional phasing. I would need to hook them up to some kind of machine to get proper readings, so it’s only a theory at this point…” Her voice trailed off, and she shot Catra a guilty smile. “But, of course, friends aren’t supposed to be test subjects.”

“That’s really cool though, Entrapta,” Bow said. “Do you think you could find a way to study Melog without hurting them?”

“Oh, most definitely.”

“No way,” Catra growled, the fur of her mane bristling. “I’ve seen what your inventions can do.”

Melog shimmied out from under the table, coming to stand by her side. They adjusted their height so their head was at the level of her hand, butting their nose against her leg in search of scritches. Instinctively, Catra stroked the back of their neck.

_‘Want help.’_

“Entrapta doesn’t need help. She can find other things to study.”

“Wait.” Glimmer dropped her fork with a soft clatter, leaving her cinnamon roll unfinished. “If Melog can go between dimensions, is that anything like the portal you built, Entrapta?”

_The portal._

Catra suddenly felt like she’d swallowed ice. A shudder raced down her spine, raising her fur along with it. She averted her eyes, staring down at her crumb-scattered, icing-smeared plate. Opening Hordak’s portal had been one of her biggest mistakes, and that was saying something, considering how long her list of mistakes was. _Why would you bring that up?_ she wanted to ask, but she remained silent. The words wouldn’t come.

“In theory,” Entrapta said. “Mara used a similar portal to move Etheria to the empty dimension of Despondos. However, Melog uses magic to phase between dimensions instead of technology. The two are closely related, so…”

Catra didn’t listen to the rest of Entrapta’s rambling explanation. She rose from her chair under the guise of carrying her plate to the other side of the kitchen, but Adora stopped her, taking her hand. “Wait.”

Reluctantly, Catra turned, only to be taken aback by the sight of Glimmer’s face. She was staring at Melog instead of Entrapta, and her expression read numb shock. She looked as though she’d seen a ghost. “Mom,” she whispered, barely loud enough for the rest of the table to hear.

Entrapta paused mid-sentence, tilting her head. “What did you say?”

“My Mom sacrificed herself to close the portal. It left her stranded in another dimension. That’s why I…” Glimmer turned away, but not before Catra noticed the way her eyes glistened.

_Oh, shit._

Since the end of the war, Catra had acknowledged the consequences of her actions. She’d done the hard work of admitting that her mistakes had hurt people, several of whom were currently seated at this table. But with everything going on, she hadn’t thought— _really_ thought—about the fact that by opening the portal, she’d effectively killed Queen Angella.

Suddenly, she couldn’t look at Glimmer anymore. _I cried when Shadow Weaver died, and she was a terrible, abusive parent. How would it feel to lose a parent who loved you in a healthy way? And it’s all my fault._

“Hey,” Bow murmured, wrapping his arm around Glimmer’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Your mom would be proud of everything you’ve done since then.”

“Right.” Adora scooted her chair over, placing a reassuring hand on Glimmer’s thigh. “You’re doing a great job as Queen. The people of Etheria have never been safer and happier.”

Glimmer leaned into them, seeking comfort. “I know. I just…I miss her so much. She never even got to find out my dad was still alive.”

Catra swallowed around a painful lump in her throat. She felt like she was intruding on a very private moment, one she didn’t deserve to be part of. Though she’d grown to like Glimmer and Bow—even consider them friends—she knew she wasn’t really a part of the Best Friend Trio. There was a part of Adora that would never fully be hers…

_No. I can’t think like that. It isn’t a competition. Adora knows and accepts what I’ve done, and she loves me anyway._

Still, pain and doubt continued eating at her until Melog wriggled out from under the table. They hopped onto her lap, licking her cheek with a raspy blue tongue. _‘No sad.'_ Catra ran her fingers through their watery fur, instantly feeling better. Not good, but better.

“Catra, are you okay?” Glancing past Melog, Catra noticed Entrapta looking at her from across the table. One of the princess’s long pink pigtails reached toward her, carefully avoiding the plates, and patted her arm.

Catra sighed, but accepted the touch without flinching away. She still wasn’t fully comfortable with physical displays of affection from anyone other than Adora and Melog, but she could tell it came from a good place. “Entrapta, if I let you study Melog, could you find the dimension where Queen Angella is trapped?”

Entrapta withdrew her pigtail, using it to stroke her chin in thought. “Possibly. We would need to ask Scorpia whether any of my previous data could be retrieved from the wreckage of the Fright Zone—er, her kingdom. Perhaps Hordak could assist. Should I go get him?”

Before Catra could answer, Glimmer turned toward them from the comforting friendship huddle she’d been wrapped in. “Would you really do that, Entrapta? Help me find my mom?”

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Adora asked. “Even if we manage to open a portal to that dimension again, we don’t know what state she’ll be in.”

“She-Ra could heal her,” Glimmer said, her voice rising in urgency. “She brought Catra back from the dead, right?”

Catra winced. That was another trauma she preferred to avoid thinking about. She’d actually died from her fall on Horde Prime’s ship, cradled in Adora’s arms. Part of her had almost been content with that end for herself. There would have been no more pain, and Adora’s face would’ve been the last thing she saw. But another, deeper part of her was grateful Adora had saved her and given her a second chance. She didn’t want to be like Shadow Weaver, taking the easy way out rather than atoning for her mistakes. The knowledge that Adora would have been left to clean up her messes once again—probably sacrificing herself in the process—only made the memory that much worse.

Once more, Catra relied on Melog for comfort. They rested their chin on her shoulder, filling her own chest with the vibration of their purr.

“I’m not sure it would work the same,” Bow said. “Angella’s been gone a long time. Catra was gone a few minutes at most.”

Glimmer pulled away from him, swiping at her eyes. “So, we shouldn’t even try? She died saving us all. What kind of daughter would I be if I didn’t even _try_ to bring her back?”

“Theoretically, Angella could be alive,” Entrapta said, almost hesitantly. “According to my research, time moves at different rates in alternate dimensions. Without my old data sets, I have no way of knowing whether years have passed in that dimension, or only a few days.”

“In that case, Glimmer’s right,” Catra said. “If Entrapta can study Melog without hurting them, there’s no harm in trying. If Angella’s…gone…we’ll just have confirmation of what we already thought. But if she’s alive, maybe we can bring her home.”

“Excellent!” Entrapta said, leaping out of her seat. “I’ll go tell Hordak right away. He’ll be excited to have a project to work on besides his dish cleaning machine.”

“Wouldn’t ‘dishwasher’ be a simpler name?” Bow suggested.

“Dishwasher. Yes, that sounds better. I’ll go tell him. About Queen Angella, I mean. And ‘dishwasher’. Bye!” She scampered off, intent on finding Hordak and bringing him up to speed on the plan.

Glimmer, looking much happier despite her watery eyes, gave Bow a tight hug. He returned it, though Catra didn’t miss the concerned look he exchanged with Adora overtop Glimmer’s head.

“Catra,” Adora said, getting up from the table. “Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone.”

“Sure, I guess.” Reluctantly, Catra gave Melog a gentle nudge, pushing them off her lap. They gave her a mildly reproachful chirp before stalking off after Entrapta, presumably to check on her and Hordak.

Catra followed Adora away from the table, out of the kitchen, and into the adjoining hallway. There, Adora fixed her with a serious stare—an expression that left Catra feeling very uneasy. “This is a risky plan, Catra. I want to help Angella as much as anybody, but…you weren’t there when Glimmer was grieving. Honestly, it messed her up for a while. She made some bad decisions because she was hurting. You can relate to that.”

Catra bristled and flattened her ears, folding her arms across her chest. “It’s not ‘my’ plan. Glimmer and Entrapta came up with it, too.”

“I know, but…”

“So, we shouldn’t go looking for Angella, just because it might make Glimmer sad?” Catra angled her body away from Adora, averting her eyes. “That’s a dumb reason not to try and help somebody.”

“That’s not what I said—”

“What if she’s out there, trapped and alone?”

“Catra.”

Adora put a hand on Catra’s shoulder, forcing eye contact. With a slow exhale, Catra forced herself to relax, placing her hand on top of Adora’s.

“Sorry. It’s just…this situation is my fault. Things are different now. I don’t like the fact that I killed someone.”

To Catra’s surprise, Adora pulled her into a hug. She stiffened at first, then relaxed, letting out an exhausted sigh. It had already been one heck of a morning, and Adora’s arms felt strong, solid, and so good wrapped around her.

“I know how you feel. I don’t like thinking about how I killed Horde Prime either, even though it had to be done.”

“That asshole?” Catra snorted. “Good fucking riddance. There’s no one in the galaxy who’d shed a tear over that monster. He tortured me and wiped my memory, remember?”

“He did. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad he’s gone.” Slowly, Adora pulled away, making Catra miss the warmth of her body. “But I still feel bad for killing him, even if it was to save Hordak and everyone else.”

Catra wasn’t sure what to say to that. She shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck. “Well, this is different. I’m sure Queen Angella’s _really_ annoying, considering she’s Sparkles’ mom, but we owe it to her to try to rescue her. I owe it to her.”

“I know. I’m just saying maybe a rescue mission isn’t what Glimmer really needs? Maybe she needs to accept that her mom is gone, and focus on finding her own happiness with Bow, her dad, and her friends.”

“This could help her, though,” Catra said. “If we find Angella and can’t bring her back, Glimmer won’t hold out hope. She can move on. Weirdly, knowing Shadow Weaver is dead has helped me move on, in some ways. You know? It’s a kind of closure, I guess.”

Adora bit her lip, seemingly hesitant, but eventually conceded the point with a nod of understanding. “You’re right. I know we need to look for her. I just don’t want to see Glimmer in a bad place again. Last time, our friendship almost ended.”

Catra raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“I’ll explain later. Right now, we should get back inside. Glimmer and Bow will wonder where we’ve gone.”

A smirk twitched at the edges of Catra’s lips. “They probably think we snuck off somewhere to make out.”

“Catra!”

“What?” Catra sidled closer to Adora, her tail swishing from side to side. “Are you saying you _don’t_ wanna make out with me? Or at least give me a kiss?”

Adora rolled her eyes. “You’re insatiable.”

“Whose fault is that?” Catra backed Adora into the wall, taking one of her wrists in hand and pinning it beside her head. “If you weren’t so sexy all the time, maybe we wouldn’t have this problem.”

“You’re trying to distract me from the conversation,” Adora protested, but there was a slight quaver in her voice. The sound of it made Catra’s heart flutter.

“Just one kiss,” she purred, leaning in close. Close enough to catch Adora's warm, familiar scent. “Then I’ll leave you alone, and we can go back to hanging out with your lame friends.”

Catra knew she’d won, because Adora didn’t even protest that Glimmer and Bow weren’t lame. Her pupils dilated, and she gave a soft hitch of breath, which Catra felt where their bodies touched. She leaned in, letting their lips graze in the start of a kiss.

Adora gave a soft moan, which Catra relished as it spilled into her mouth. When Adora’s tongue pushed forward, seeking hers, Catra responded in kind, shivering at the brush of silky heat. Honestly, she could have kissed Adora for hours. Each time was better than the time before. She couldn’t get enough.

She only stopped when Adora used her free hand to tap her chest. Though she didn’t want to, Catra broke away—but not before nipping lightly at Adora’s bottom lip. She was rewarded with a soft gasp, but it wasn’t enough to convince Adora to keep kissing her.

“If we’re actually doing this plan, we should stick with Bow and Glimmer,” she said, sounding as disappointed as Catra felt. “They’re probably wondering where we went.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Catra released Adora’s wrist, taking a step back to free her from the wall. “But you owe me. To be continued.” She sauntered back into the kitchen, feeling Adora’s eyes on her rear end all the while. Maybe this morning hadn’t turned out quite so shitty after all.


	3. Pretty Sure I've Been Here Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra deals with some old trauma. Entrapta's experiments on Melog begin.

_This place sucks just as much as last time,_ Catra thought, scowling as they approached the Crypto Castle’s gates. She’d never been a fan of Dryl, and her opinion wasn’t about to change today. The fact that it was grey and gloomy, with a light smattering of rain that dampened her fur despite the crimson cloak she wore, certainly didn’t help.

Everyone else seemed thrilled.

“How long do you think it’ll take to get some useful data from Melog?” Glimmer asked Entrapta as they approached the castle, for what had to be the fifth time since they’d left Brightmoon.

“There’s no way of knowing.” Entrapta’s excitement wasn’t dampened in the slightest. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

“Not really,” Catra grumbled. She’d never dealt well with uncertainty, and her time as Force-Commander of the Horde had only intensified those feelings. She didn’t like returning to Dryl, a place of bad memories and worse architectural design. She was bound to get lost in its maze of hallways at least once before they left.

“Come on, Catra,” Adora said, slinging an arm around her shoulder. “Entrapta’s research will be interesting, and you know she’d never actually hurt Melog.”

 _Maybe not intentionally._ Despite her grumpy mood, Catra leaned into the crook of Adora’s arm as they walked, accepting the sideways hug. The bag on her back stirred, and what she guessed was a paw pushed against her spine. “Sorry, Adora. Melog’s still napping.”

Adora withdrew her arm. “Oops.”

Catra swung the bag off her shoulder, opting to carry it in her arms. Melog poked their head out, blinking at her with sleepy eyes. They’d grown in size to carry her, Bow, and Entrapta most of the way to Dryl, while Adora and Glimmer had ridden Swift Wind, since they handled heights best. Now, it was Catra's turn to carry Melog.

Despite bearing two passengers earlier, Swift Wind remained full of boundless energy. He trotted ahead of the group, occasionally circling back to make sure they kept pace. As usual, he was singing. “Adora and Swift Wind, on an adventure! Visiting Dryl with all of our friends! Studying aliens to rescue Angell—mmf!”

Catra swatted at him as he shimmied into range. Though she missed on purpose, he whinnied and reared, slamming his front hooves back into the rain-dampened dust and shooting her a reproachful glare. “Was that really necessary? You could’ve just asked me to stop.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Would you have listened?”

“Hey everyone, we’re here,” Bow said, loud enough to get the whole group’s attention.

They all stopped and looked at the gates, which creaked open to reveal a rather odd trio: a slender man with lavender hair and a green shirt; a tall, curvy woman with lime-colored hair and a red jumper; and a skinny, nervous looking woman whose hair looked to Catra like a double scoop of blueberry ice cream.

All three seemed pleased to see Entrapta. 

“Entrapta, you’re back!”

“We’ve missed you.”

“Are you here to stay this time?” the woman with blueberry ice cream hair asked, tugging nervously at the collar of her crisp white chef’s jacket.

Entrapta smiled, hugging the woman. “Hello, Blue! My friends and I will be staying a while. We’re running tests on an alien life form. It’s fascinating!”

Blue’s eyes widened. “A-an alien?” she stammered, looking at the group as though a bloodthirsty monster might leap out from among them at any moment.

Catra held up her bag. Melog poked their head out, sniffed the air, then crawled onto Catra’s shoulders, draping themself around her neck like a scarf. “Trust me, this alien isn’t dangerous,” Catra drawled. “Also, Blue? Is that really your name?”

Blue stopped cringing and rubbed the back of her neck. Upon seeing Melog, she appeared much less frightened. “Uh, my real name’s Dana, but Entrapta sometimes has trouble remembering, so…”

“Entrapta,” Glimmer said in a mildly chastising tone. “You didn’t even learn your friends’ names?”

“Well, technically they were my employees before,” Entrapta said, “but yes! Now we’re good friends. Right?”

“We don’t mind,” said the tall, curvy woman with green hair.

“Yeah,” said the purple-haired man. “We use the nicknames ourselves now, too.”

“So, you want us to call you Green and Purple?” Bow asked, with audible skepticism.

Green smiled. “Sure.”

“Okay…”

Growing more uncomfortable by the moment, and eager to move on from the awkward conversation, Catra pushed her way to the head of the group and leaned against the large double doors. “Got anything to eat around here? I’m starving.”

***

As it turned out, there was plenty to eat in the Crypto Castle. The Rainbow Brigade (as Catra had privately dubbed them) provided all kinds of delicious refreshments in a cozy kitchen that looked like it belonged in Brightmoon instead of Dryl, but Catra didn’t have as much of an appetite as she’d anticipated.

While the others talked and laughed and stuffed their faces, she nibbled unenthusiastically at the edge of a miniature chocolate chip cookie, leaving the main meal—a hearty vegetable stew—untouched. She sighed, setting the cookie back on her plate, where a portion crumbled away.

 _Why am I so upset? No one’s been rude to me since we got here. Melog’s fine._ She searched the kitchen for her friend, who had grown in size and curled up by the stove, where it was warm and cozy. _Warm and cozy. Never thought I’d be describing any part of Dryl that way…_

A shudder raced down Catra’s spine despite the warmth of the room. Her tail lashed, thumping against the side of her chair. The overlapping sounds of talking and laughter transformed into something else—something cold and sinister. 

_‘Cast out the shadows! Cast out the shadows! All beings must suffer to become pure!’_

Catra shoved herself away from the table, nearly toppling her chair as she stood. “Gotta find a bathroom,” she muttered, stalking off before anyone could protest. She bolted from the kitchen, leaving Adora and her friends behind, suddenly desperate for space.

Leaving turned out to be a terrible idea. Though Catra’s legs itched to move, to carry her far away from all the warmth and light and loud chatter, prowling through Dryl’s dark, winding corridors only served to remind her of Horde Prime’s ship. There had been so many corridors there, always eerily identical, leading nowhere. She was certain they’d shifted into different patterns as soon as she looked away. Maybe Dryl’s did the same? She wouldn’t put it past Entrapta to design something like that.

_‘All beings must suffer to become pure!’_

Catra stopped in her tracks. Pinning her ears back, she pressed flat against the wall, eyes darting from side to side. No one was there. She was alone. But the voice…it sounded real. With a whimper, she slid down the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees and taking rapid, shallow breaths. Her heart thundered in her chest.

 _Come on, idiot. It’s all in your head. It’s just trauma messing with your brain._ But that knowledge didn’t matter to Catra's body. She bit her lip, unable to stop shaking. Suddenly, she couldn’t breathe anymore. Ice flooded her veins, and—

_Green slime pours into her mouth, cutting off her air. Coating the back of her throat. Burning like acid in her lungs. She screams—for help, for mercy, for Adora—but no one comes. No one is coming to rescue her…_

“Catra?”

Catra couldn’t lift her head, but she recognized that voice. _Adora._ Someone had come to rescue her after all. She trembled as Adora crouched beside her, wrapping her in a warm, strong embrace. Eventually, Catra's chest convulsions loosened into short, wheezing gasps. It wasn’t proper breathing, but it was better than nothing.

Another warm body cuddled up on her other side. _Melog?_

 _‘Catra. It okay. Here, not there.’_ Melog nuzzled her arm with a cold, wet nose, then tucked their chin over her shoulder, puffing hot breaths onto her neck. _‘Safe,’_ they purred. _‘Safe. Safe.’_

Adora kissed the top of Catra’s head, and she sagged between them, sobbing quietly. It took her a while to calm down, even with Melog’s purring and Adora’s muttered reassurances: “It’s okay. I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

At last, Catra opened her eyes, taking a full breath. For a moment, she had really been back there, drowning in that vile green stuff while all the clones chanted, causing her memories to slip away like water through her desperately grasping hands.

“Don’t tell anyone you found me crying, okay?” Catra pleaded, staining Adora’s crimson jacket with her few remaining tears. “It’s so stupid.”

“If it made you cry, it’s not stupid,” Adora said into her mane. “You aren’t stupid, no matter what Shadow Weaver told you.”

“Fuck that bitch,” Catra laughed, lifting her face from the safety of Adora’s neck.

At the mention of Shadow Weaver, Melog growled. _‘Shadow Mom no good.’_

Catra shook her head. “Yeah, but this one isn’t even about her.”

Adora looked at Catra with concerned blue eyes, a tiny wrinkle forming in her brow. “What was it about, then?”

“This fucking place.” Catra reached over to scratch Melog’s head, playing with their ears to distract herself and make explaining easier. “Dryl. Stupid cold, dark hallways. Tech everywhere. Reminds me of Horde Prime’s ship. Told you it was stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Adora insisted. She didn’t raise her voice, but her tone was firm. “I would never tell anyone, but if Glimmer and Bow were here, they wouldn’t think it was stupid, either. They’d understand.”

Catra pulled a face. “Don’t tell Sparkles, but I’m actually starting to like Brightmoon. All that awful pink gauze is about as far from Horde Prime’s ship and the Fright Zone as you can get, aesthetic-wise.”

To Catra’s relief, Adora laughed. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Melog chirped as if they were promising to keep her secret, too. _‘Safe, Catra.’_

“Thanks, Melog. I know I am.”

The three of them sat in silence for a while, until Catra felt well enough to stand. She squeezed Adora’s shoulder, and Adora helped her to her feet. They held hands as they walked back in what Catra hoped was the direction of the kitchen. Melog led the way, weaving between their legs whenever they tried to make a wrong turn.

“I’m glad you can find your way around here,” Catra told them, “because I sure fucking can’t.”

_‘Easy. Food smell.’_

“Catra…”

The hesitation in Adora’s voice caused Catra to pause and glance over. “What?”

“It’s okay if you don’t want Entrapta to study Melog.” Adora lifted their joined hands, cupping Catra’s in both of hers. “You know that, right?”

Catra hung her head. She couldn’t bring herself to meet Adora’s eyes. Her fear had dissolved, leaving only scorched remnants of shame in its place. “That’s a nice sentiment, but we both know it isn’t true. It’s my fault Angella’s gone. That means I have to do whatever it takes to help Glimmer. And this is about more than making up for my mistakes. Glimmer's my friend.”

Adora smiled, brushing a kiss across Catra’s knuckles. Her lips were warm and soft, and the painful knot in Catra’s chest loosened a little. “I know. Just tell me if you need to talk, okay? I’m always here to listen.”

Catra sighed. “You can’t stop thinking about other people for one fucking minute, can you?”

“Nope.” Adora shook her head. “It’s just part of who I am.”

“That’s what I was afraid of.” Catra kissed Adora’s hand back, rubbing her chin against it. She couldn’t resist feeling the softness of Adora’s skin against her face. Then, she pulled Adora gently down the hall. “C’mon, dummy. I wanna give that stew a try.”

***

Entrapta’s Dryl laboratory was even more of a disaster than her lab in the Fright Zone had been. Catra watched with wide eyes as she ran around the cluttered, chaotic space, ducking beneath loose-hanging wires (which were most definitely a fire hazard) and hopping over half-finished projects that glowed and buzzed in disturbing ways.

“Okay,” Catra muttered to Adora, who was standing beside her, “maybe I’m having second thoughts after all.”

Adora didn’t get to respond, because Entrapta had decided to greet all the robots in the room in her usual loud, piercing voice. “Hi, Jarold! Hello, George Three! Greetings, Michelle!” One of the robots—a three foot tall humanoid with wheels instead of legs, spun in circles around Entrapta’s feet. “Hey, stop that, Tracy Seven! I know you’re glad to see me, but you’ll make me trip.”

Glimmer, who stood on Adora’s other side observing the chaos, cleared her throat to get Entrapta’s attention. “Um, Entrapta? It’s really nice that you’re back with your friends, but don’t we have work to do?”

“Of course! George Three, please activate my computer. Jarold, can you find some electrodes and tape? No, Tracy Seven, slow down with that blowtorch!”

Bow winced, shooting Glimmer a sympathetic look. “It might take her a while to set up.”

While Entrapta scurried around with several robots chasing after her, Catra glanced at Melog. They sat patiently at her feet, returning her gaze when they noticed they were being watched. They blinked, as if to reassure her.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Catra asked, reaching down to fondle Melog’s ears. Their fur passed through her fingers like warm wisps of smoke, causing her skin to tingle.

_‘Yes. Help.’_

Catra rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “You’re just like Adora, aren’t you?”

 _‘Yes.’_ Melog rested their chin against her leg, staring up at her with big, pupil-less eyes. _‘Why you love me.’_

Catra scritched the back of Melog’s neck. “Guess I can’t argue with that. Hey, Entrapta!”

Entrapta popped up from behind a heap of scrap metal, holding the blowtorch she’d confiscated from Tracy Seven in one hand and a large bundle of wires in her pigtails. “Yes, Catra?”

“Melog and I are ready when you are.”

“Excellent!”

Hopping over the pile of junk, Entrapta grabbed Catra’s arm, leading her by the elbow toward the giant monitor that dominated one side of the room. Catra’s tail stood up, but she resisted the temptation to hiss. She knew Entrapta hadn’t meant to startle her, and didn’t always remember her boundaries around personal space.

“I’ll take a few readings first.” Entrapta set the blowtorch aside and began untangling the wires with her hair. Quick as a flash, she rounded on Melog, sticking several adhesive pads to their skin. “It’s fortunate that Melog does not have traditional fur,” she muttered as she worked. “Otherwise, these might prove difficult to remove.”

Melog’s ‘fur’ stood on end, forming a jagged shape along their spine, and their tail stuck straight up like a lightning rod. Catra was about to intervene, until they let out a pleased chirp. _‘Ah! Tickles!’_

“They say it tickles,” she informed Entrapta. “Do you really need to put so many of those things on them?”

Entrapta gave her a strange look, then launched into one of her slow, dumbed-down explanations. “The _electrodes_ take _readings_ of Melog’s body. The _vibration frequencies_ will tell us when they pass into another _dimension.”_

Catra folded her arms and scoffed. “I got that much, genius. Just make sure they’re comfortable, okay?”

To her surprise, Entrapta pushed the round green goggles she wore onto her forehead, offering both Catra and Melog a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. I would never perform an experiment that might hurt one of my friends.”

Even though suspicion was Catra’s default mode of existence, she knew Entrapta well enough to feel reassured. Her face softened, and she nodded. “Yeah, I know. Melog, you ready, buddy?”

Melog looked from Catra to Entrapta, then blinked slowly. _‘Melog ready.’_

“Okay!” Entrapta pushed her goggles back down. “Jarold, are the electrode pads’ wires all connected to the computer?”

The strange robot, which possessed clamps instead of traditional arms, spun in place and let out a series of high-pitched beeping noises.

“Excellent! Now, Melog, I need you to phase between dimensions.”

 _‘Okay. Do good Jump Between. Bye now!’_ Melog crouched, their haunches bunching in preparation, then pounced into the air, disappearing completely.

Warm fingers wrapped around Catra’s, and at first, she thought Adora had moved from her left to her right. Then, she realized it was Glimmer who had taken her hand. The expression on her face was nervous, but hopeful, and exceedingly vulnerable. Though Catra’s first instinct was to withdraw—she never held hands with _anyone_ except Adora—she squeezed back.

Glimmer’s grip relaxed slightly, and Catra looked down at their joined hands. It still felt kind of weird, this whole Best Friend Squad thing, but it wasn’t all bad. She noticed that Bow had taken Glimmer’s other hand in his, and instinctively, she reached her own free hand toward Adora.

The four of them remained linked in a chain of support as the huge monitor that dominated the nearby wall lit up with all kinds of strange, spiky readings. Then Melog reappeared, looking the same as ever. Catra breathed a sigh of relief. The others all did likewise.

“Hey,” she said, breaking away from the chain to scratch Melog’s ears. “Good job, buddy.”

Melog butted their head into her hand, nuzzling their cold nose into her wrist.

“Excellent!” Entrapta crowed. “Now, we just have to do that, erm…perhaps twenty to seventy more times.”

Catra shot Entrapta a withering stare. “Seriously?”

“Science requires data,” Entrapta said, not the least bit upset, “and lots of it!”

Catra sighed. “You sure you’re up for this, Melog?”

They bobbed their head. _‘Yes. Help.’_

“Jeez. You really are like Adora. Fine, then. Let’s get this over with.”


	4. Midnight Snacks Are Better With Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Updates on Saturdays from now on. I've got 20 chapters planned for this, but outlines sometimes change.

_ “Catra.” _

_ Warm breath caresses the back of Catra’s neck, causing her fur to prickle. _

_ “You’re so beautiful.” _

_ The heat of someone’s mouth brushes the sensitive place behind her left ear. _

_ “I want you so much.”  _

_ No, not just someone. Adora. Catra knows it’s Adora touching her, because she doesn’t feel the need to flinch or pull away. Gentle hands grip her waist, sliding down toward her hips, lowering the waistband of her underwear… _

Catra woke with a pounding heart and sticky, uncomfortable wetness between her legs. She blinked, trying to chase the tail-end of her dream, but it had already begun to fade.

Its effects on her body weren’t so quick to disappear. A lingering ball of warmth pulsed within her lower belly. She bit her lip to stifle a whimper, clutching Adora’s fingers tighter. Adora’s fingers, which were laced with Catra’s own, resting above the waistband of her boxers. 

Catra stiffened, but didn’t dare move. Adora slept soundly against her back, snoring into her hair. Probably drooling on the pillow, too. They were in a spooning position, which Catra normally found soothing. Not this time. She was all too aware of how Adora’s fingertips felt, inches away from the ache between her legs.

_ I could just pull her hand down a little, so she could feel how wet I… No! What the fuck, Catra. She’s sleeping. But I could roll over and wake her up… ask if she wants to…  _

Catra sighed. If she woke Adora, what would she say? ‘I know we’re taking the physical side of things slow because of all the fucked up shit that happened to us and our bodies, but I’m really horny right now. Could you please help a pal out?’

No. That would be stupid. Selfish. Adora deserved something much more romantic when they finally… did things. Touched each other. Fucked, or whatever. Adora deserved the whole world.  _ She deserves better than me. I honestly don’t know what she sees in me. _

It was torture to leave the warm, comforting circle of Adora’s arms. Agony, to give up the feeling of Adora’s breasts pressed into her back and the steady, hot puffs of her breath. Nevertheless, Catra forced herself to do it. She moved slowly, carefully. She’d never forgive herself if she disturbed Adora’s peaceful slumber, rare as it was even after their victory over Horde Prime.

Once free, Catra eased off the mattress, turning to study her sleeping love. A wrinkle creased Adora’s brow, and she moaned, reaching for the indent that Catra had left behind. Catra leaned over, stroking the tension from Adora’s forehead with the pad of her thumb. An old trick, one she’d used to head off Adora’s sleep-fighting often back in the Fright Zone. Before, well… everything.

Instantly, Adora relaxed. A sleepy smile softened her face, and she sighed, melting back into the mattress. She grabbed the pillow Catra had been using and pulled it to her chest, using it as a replacement for the partner she’d lost. Catra’s heart clenched. Adora was just too good. She didn’t know whether to be grateful or bewildered that Adora had chosen her, despite a long list of reasons not to.

Watching Adora cling to the pillow almost made Catra reconsider her decision to leave. She hated Dryl, with it’s cold labyrinth of moving hallways, while the bed was warm and inviting. Adora obviously wanted her to stay, despite being unconscious. But she needed space, at least for a few minutes. Falling back asleep would be impossible while she was this horny, and she wasn’t about to torture herself by remaining in Adora’s embrace, wonderful as it was.

With a sigh, Catra ran a hand through her mane to push it out of her eyes. She still hadn’t decided whether to trim it, or let it grow out again. The short length was undoubtedly easier to maintain, but it was also a reminder of what Horde Prime had done while she was his prisoner. She was leaning toward letting it grow, although maybe not as long as before.

She headed for the bedroom door with several backwards glances to make sure Adora remained asleep. There was no reason to worry. Adora snored away, her face squished against Catra’s pillow. Melog, however, cracked open one glowing blue eye from their position at the foot of the bed, watching her go.

Catra motioned for them to stay put. “Just going to the kitchen,” she whispered. “Don’t need supervision.” More importantly, on the off-chance Adora woke up, Melog would be there to reassure her. She didn’t want Adora thinking she’d run away again, or to suffer through any nightmares alone.

Melog lowered their head back onto their front paws, yawning and closing their eyes.

Catra crept out of the room as silently as possible, not bothering with shoes. The floors were cold, but she’d always hated footwear. It made her feel restrained, unable to use her claws for grip or balance. She wandered in the direction she hoped the kitchen was, working from memory. Hopefully the passageways hadn’t changed on her again.

To her relief, she found it on the first try. Golden light glowed through the open doorway, casting moving shadows upon the wall. The air beyond felt warmer, as though someone had lit the stove, and Catra wondered how late Entrapta’s “friend-employees” were expected to work.

However, when she peeked inside, it wasn’t a member of the Rainbow Brigade tending the fire. Glimmer sat there instead, facing away from the door. She’d pulled a chair in front of the stove, and her hands were wrapped around a steaming mug of something that smelled warm and spicy.

Catra cleared her throat. Most people didn’t hear well enough to notice her footsteps, and Glimmer was no exception.

Glimmer gasped, nearly tipping over the mug. “Shit! You startled me,” she grumbled, shooting a reproachful look in Catra’s direction. “Someone should put a bell on you.”

“Not the first time someone’s suggested that.” Catra padded into the kitchen, grabbing one of the other chairs and pulling it alongside Glimmer’s. “Also, ‘shit’?” She sat sideways in the seat, crossing one ankle over her knee and resting her arm on the back of the chair. 

“I’m the Queen. I can swear whenever I fucking want to,” Glimmer said, but a smile twitched at the edges of her lips. 

Up close, Catra noticed that her eyes were red and swollen, with purple bags underneath.  _ Crap. Has Sparkles been crying? _ “Better not let that golly-gosh boyfriend of yours hear your potty mouth, then. So, what’s bothering you?”

Glimmer’s eyes narrowed. “Why are you in the kitchen in the middle of the night instead of in bed with Adora?”

Catra scowled. “I came here for a midnight snack, not to be interrogated.”

“Same here.” Glimmer rose to retrieve a second mug from one of the nearby cupboards. She filled it from the steaming kettle on the stove, then passed the drink to Catra. “If you’re gonna stick around, you might as well have some tea with me.”

Catra took the mug with a grin. “You sure you want Horde scum for company, Sparkles?”

Glimmer merely rolled her eyes. She gave an annoyed humph and slouched back in her seat, but relaxed after taking a few more sips from her own mug.

After a tentative sniff, Catra decided to try the tea. It smelled sweet and aromatic, so she took a cautious sip. Her eyes widened and she moaned before she could stop herself. “Oh  _ shit. _ What is _ this?” _ Soon, she was gulping entire mouthfuls despite the hot temperature. “S’good!”

“It’s just peppermint tea. Nothing special…” Glimmer’s voice trailed off as a shadow passed over her face.

It was a look Catra knew well. She lowered her mug and said, “You don’t have to feel bad every time you remember I grew up on ration bars. Didn’t you already go through this shit with Adora?”

“Maybe I feel bad for you too, huh? Ever think about that?” Glimmer took another sip of her tea. “Should’ve known you’d love peppermint, though. I mean, you are a Magikat.”

Catra narrowed her eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that Magikats—well, all feline-inclined creatures, I guess—like mint. Ever heard of catnip?”

“No. Should I have?”

Glimmer gave a dark chuckle, one that sent a shiver down Catra’s spine. “Oh, Catra, we’re going to have a  _ really _ fun night sometime soon.”

Catra merely tilted her head. “Okay…?”

“Do you ever feel cheated?” Glimmer asked. “I mean, obviously your childhood sucked, but do you ever feel resentful that you didn’t get to grow up with lots of other Magikats? People like you?”

“I haven’t really thought about it,” Catra admitted. “Possibly the one good thing about the Horde is differences like that didn’t matter. Not to Adora, anyway. There were one or two older Magikat soldiers around when I was a kid, but they never talked to me much. Probably because I was a brat.”

“I can see that.” Glimmer hesitated, then added, “My Mom was always the only one ‘like me’, in a sense.” Her voice changed as she spoke, growing softer and tighter. “There are other Princesses, but their powers don’t work like mine. They don’t have to recharge. Mom and I were the only ones who drew power directly from the Moonstone. Now, it’s just me.”

Catra’s heart sank. She remained silent, unsure what to say. She’d never been particularly good at comforting sad people. That was Adora’s domain. Goodness knows Adora had comforted her enough times in the past.  _ That’s not a bad idea. What is it Adora always does in situations like this? Some bullshit about hope and positivity? _

“We might still be able to rescue her,” Catra ventured.

“We might.” Glimmer stared down into her mostly-empty mug, her short pink bob partially covering the side of her face. “But unless she got frozen in some kind of magical stasis, or the dimension she’s trapped in moves  _ really _ slow, we’re going to find her corpse. All the magic in the world won’t bring her back.” She blinked rapidly, as though forcing back tears. “Maybe I’ll feel less guilty about taking all the Moonstone’s power, then. I keep catching myself thinking ‘I should leave some for her’…”

Catra didn’t think twice. Despite her disdain for most physical contact, she reached out, wrapping an arm around Glimmer’s shoulder. She didn’t speak. There weren’t any words that would make Glimmer feel better. But she kept her arm in place, allowing Glimmer to lean into the crook of her shoulder, and even rubbed a circle or two on her back.

Glimmer stayed there a while, sniffling quietly. Catra held her breath, afraid to move. Afraid she would mess up somehow, and ruin this whole ‘comforting a friend’ thing once and for all. But when Glimmer finally lifted her head, she wore a smile. Weak, but genuine. “Thanks, Catra. You’re a pretty good friend, for Horde Scum.”

“Yeah, well.” Catra removed her arm from around Glimmer’s shoulders, reaching around to rub the back of her neck. “You’re a pretty good friend, too. For an evil princess.”

Glimmer chuckled, and the fire in the stove suddenly seemed warmer and brighter. “You grew up with the same wackadoo stories as Adora, right? About murderous undead princesses who drained the blood of lost children?”

Catra snorted. “Wow. That’s even gorier than the bedtime stories Shadow Weaver  _ actually _ told us. And those were pretty horrifying sometimes.”

“No surprises there, except that Shadow Weaver told you and Adora bedtime stories at all.”

“I guess,” Catra said, shrugging. “I mean, most of them hammered home a lesson: obey her, or the princesses will get you. It worked, for a while.”

“I have a hard time picturing you ‘obeying’ anyone, to be honest.”

“Good,” Catra said. “That’s the impression I want people to have of me these days.”

They slipped back into silence, but this time, it was comfortable. Companionable. They sipped tea and watched the stove burn, content simply to be in each other’s presence. Catra smiled into her mug. Her bond with Glimmer wasn’t the same as her desperate, unshakable love for Adora, but even though they’d only been friends for a few months, it had already started to change her. In a good way. Mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Scorpia, Hordak, and Wrong Hordak arrive in Dryl to help with Entrapta's experiments... but Wrong Hordak starts behaving strangely.


	5. He's Always Been Weird Though, Hasn't He?

The moment Catra spotted Scorpia on the winding cliffside pathway to the Crypto Castle, she mounted Melog and rode through the front gate. Melog bounded toward the approaching party without a care for the perilous drop, leaving Catra to wind her fingers through their mane and avoid looking down.

She didn’t loosen her grip until Melog skidded to a stop, planting their haunches firmly on the ground. Their tail lashed from side to side, leaving feather shapes in the dust as Scorpia approached, already cooing praise.

“Who’s a good kitty? You are! You are! Melog’s a good kitty!”

Catra rolled her eyes as she swung a leg down. “You’ll spoil them if you keep that up,” she said, but ruined her own attempts at aloofness by immediately going in for a hug.

“Wildcat, it’s so good to see you!” Scorpia pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace, twirling her around in full view of Hordak and Wrong-Hordak, who watched with somewhat unsettled expressions from the sidelines.

“Good to see you too, Scorpia.” Catra swayed as Scorpia set her down, but managed to regain her balance with help from Melog. “Did you get Entrapta’s old data from the Fright Zone?”

“You betcha.” Scorpia rummaged through the pockets of the green, flower-patterned sundress she wore—Perfuma’s influence, Catra suspected—then gave up, looking dismayed. “Oh no. Where’d I put it?” She lifted her feet and checked beneath her boots, as if she might have dropped it.

“Perhaps I might be of assistance.” Hordak withdrew a small chip from his pocket. “It was precisely where Entrapta said it would be.” He offered it to Catra, who took it warily from his outstretched hand. Even though he was technically on their side, that didn’t mean he’d earned her trust.

“Thanks.” Catra put the chip in her own pocket, sparing a glance at Wrong Hordak. “What’s with you, W.H.? You’re awfully quiet today. Did these two traumatize you on the way here or what?” She studied him, expecting to see the usual vacant expression and rumpled hair. To her surprise, Wrong Hordak looked more put together than usual. He stood with uncharacteristic stiffness, and he’d slicked his blue hair back onto his scalp.

“I am merely tired from the journey,” Wrong Hordak said, with almost no inflection in his voice. “Perhaps we should retire to the castle.”

Catra’s eyes narrowed. She and Wrong Hordak weren’t exactly close, but she had to admit his attitude seemed strange. Stranger than usual, anyway. “Okay, I guess?” She plodded in the direction of the castle, with Scorpia and Melog at either shoulder. The Hordaks brought up the rear in silence.

“He’s been like that the whole way,” Scorpia whispered. At least, she attempted to whisper. To Catra’s ears, her voice remained loud and obvious. “Wrong Hordak, I mean. He’s acting weird.”

That put Catra on high alert. “Save it,” she hissed. “We’ll talk alone later.”

Later came quickly, because the Hordaks were stolen away by Entrapta as soon as their party entered through the front gate. “Hello!” Entrapta cried, flinging her arms around Hordak’s neck. Her feet lifted off the ground entirely, leaving her long pink pigtails as her only means of support. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Catra pulled a face as Entrapta kissed Hordak’s forehead. She wasn’t enough of an asshole to judge their relationship right in front of their faces—not after all the mistakes she herself had made during the war—but she still found it pretty gross, even if it seemed to make them both happy.

Fortunately, Entrapta and Hordak were too distracted to notice. A smile crossed Hordak’s face, making him look quite different than the ruthless warlord Catra had served under, and later overthrown. “It is good to see you again, Entrapta.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Catra muttered under her breath. “Hey, Scorpia, let’s go find something to eat.”

“An excellent idea,” Entrapta crowed. “Wrong Hordak, you’re going to find this kitchen fascinating. There are numerous custom-made appliances designed specifically for the preparation of tiny food!”

“I see.” Wrong Hordak tilted his head, his face remaining oddly blank. “And this tiny food is… good?”

Catra stared at him in disbelief.  _ Okay, I see exactly what Scorpia was trying to tell me now.  _ She flexed her claws, suspicion brewing in her stomach.

“Of course,” Entrapta said. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

Entrapta let go of Hordak’s neck, claiming his hand in one of hers. She grabbed Wrong Hordak’s arm with the other hand and dragged him toward the Crypto Castle, which loomed ominously against the grey sky beyond the cliffside.

Catra lagged behind, motioning for Scorpia to do the same with a jerk of her head. Once they were alone, she said, “Yeah, I don’t think that’s actually Wrong Hordak.”

“I’m not sure I’d go that far.” Scorpia twisted her claws with a nervous clicking sound. “He certainly looks like Wrong Hordak.”

“So do all the other Hordak clones,” Catra pointed out. “They’re identical. That’s literally the point.”

“But all the other clones are gone,” Scorpia said. “We cleaned the last of them up over a month ago.”

“As far as we know,” Catra said.

Scorpia’s brow furrowed. “What do you think we should do?”

Catra considered the question. Short of imprisonment and interrogation, she wasn’t sure how to get this imposter—if they actually were an imposter—to confess. Improving herself meant intimidation and torture shouldn’t be her go-to solutions, as frustrating as that was to admit.

That didn’t mean she needed to discount  _ all _ her old skills, though.

“Me, you, and Melog will spy on him until he slips up,” she suggested. “Catch him in the act.”

Melog looked up at her with pupil-less blue eyes and tilted their head.  _ ‘What means spy?’ _

“To watch someone secretly,” Catra told them.

That explanation seemed good enough for Melog.  _ ‘Oh. Good at that.’ _

Scorpia was far less enthused. She averted her eyes, staring down at her boots. “I don’t know. Wrong Hordak’s still learning how to interact with people. Maybe he’s trying to tone down his enthusiasm? I’ve gotten that criticism before myself…”

Catra’s ears drooped.  _ From me, you mean. _ She pushed through her guilt with a sigh. It wouldn’t do either of them any good now. “Sure, you have a lot of, um…  _ energy _ going on, Scorpia, but sometimes that’s a good thing. Maybe I’m the one who should be less grumpy.”

“Aw, Catra.” Scorpia lifted her head, offering Catra a soft smile. “But that’s just who you are.”

“No,” Catra said. “Don’t make excuses for me anymore. I know I can be a dick sometimes, and I’m working on it. You don’t need to change anything about yourself.” She glanced ahead, watching Entrapta and the Hordaks enter the castle. “Either way, I still think we should spy on him. Maybe that’s the real W.H. and he’s just depressed. Maybe it’s a Hordak clone. Shit, maybe it’s Double Trouble in disguise. Worst case scenario, we confirm it’s just W.H. acting weird.”

“Shouldn’t we tell Adora, Glimmer, and Bow?” Scorpia asked. “Maybe they could help.”

Catra snorted, rolling her eyes. “Are you kidding? Adora doesn’t know the meaning of ‘act chill’—honestly, she can’t act at all. Glimmer would freak out at the mere whiff of an imposter and ‘interrogate’ him or something. If that’s the real W.H., he’ll be traumatized. And Bow couldn’t keep a secret from Glimmer to save his life. The two of us should do this alone, so it doesn’t get messed up.”

Scorpia’s eyes widened, growing alarmingly bright. “Wait, you’re trusting me to be your partner? We’re gonna be a mystery-solving duo?” She clacked her claws with excitement, dragging Catra into another painfully tight hug. “This is gonna be great! It’ll be just like old times.”

Catra coughed, trying to pry herself free. It was a useless attempt. Scorpia’s arms were far too strong. Eventually, Scorpia released her, leaving her to gasp for breath. “Yeah, great… just like… old times.”

“Well, counting Melog, we’re a trio,” Scorpia said. “The best friend trio!”

_ ‘Trio!’ _

“Not you, too,” Catra grumbled.

To her surprise, Melog fixed her with another piercing stare.  _ ‘Bad idea, secrets. Tell Adora.’ _

“No way,” Catra said. “I told you, she’s the opposite of subtle. It’d be like pointing a tank at a spider. True, maybe the spider’s poisonous…” She shook herself.  _ Am I seriously talking myself out of my own plan? No. I can handle this. I’ll tell Adora and the others when the time is right. _

Still, as they entered the castle, she couldn’t help but wonder if she was making the right decision.

***

Catra’s hastily-made plan jumped the rails as soon as she and Scorpia entered the castle. Adora was waiting for her just inside, while Glimmer and Bow chatted with Entrapta and the Hordaks. Or, one of the two Hordaks, at any rate. “Wrong Hordak” remained silent as the others discussed dinner plans in loud, excited voices.

“Hey, Catra,” Adora whispered, sidling up to her with a slightly nervous dart of the eyes. “Can we talk in private for a minute?”

Catra glanced at Adora. Then at “Wrong Hordak”. Then at Scorpia. Scorpia gave an exaggerated wink, flipping the lower part of her pincer upside down in what Catra could only assume was a modified ‘thumbs up’. Reluctantly, Catra nodded and turned to Adora once more. “Sure.”

She allowed Adora to lead her away from the others, into one of the castle’s many empty corridors.

“I just wanted to see if you were okay,” Adora said, sidling closer. She took one of Catra’s hands, lacing their fingers together. “Since you left me alone in the middle of the night.” There was a note of sadness in her voice, and Catra couldn’t help wondering whether Adora was worried about her, or worried about  _ them. _

She didn’t like either possibility.

“I was with Glimmer in the kitchen. I had a weird, restless feeling, so I went for a walk. I found her having tea alone by the stove.”

“A walk? At midnight, in the Crypto Castle?” Adora’s brows furrowed. “But you hate this place. What aren’t you telling me?”

Catra sighed. Sometimes, it  _ really  _ annoyed her that Adora always knew when she was holding something back. Everything except the blatantly obvious fact that she’d been in love with Adora since they were kids, anyway. She still wasn’t sure how Adora had missed that one until they were facing death in each other’s arms.

“I needed to clear my head.” Catra hesitated, then added, “Because sharing a bed with you is… nice.”

Adora gave her a quizzical look. “Nice? Then what’s the problem?”

“Ah.” Catra reached behind her head, scratching the base of her neck. It had suddenly started to itch. “That  _ is _ the problem.”

“Oh?” Adora’s blue eyes widened. A slow grin spread across her face.  _ “Oh.” _

“You don’t need to be all smug about it,” Catra said, trying to hide a grin of her own. “It’s not my fault you’re breathtakingly gorgeous, even when you’re drooling on your pillow. That’s a you problem.”

“Well… we could always… do something about that,” Adora murmured, dropping her voice to a near-whisper. “So you don’t feel like you have to leave bed anymore.”

Catra felt like the sun had suddenly risen on her face. It glowed uncomfortably warm, and it took an effort of will to keep her expression neutral. “Yeah,” she said, fighting to sound casual. “We could. If you want to, I mean.”

“Oh, I want to,” Adora said. “I just wasn’t sure if you did. Yet.”

“Psh. Are you kidding? You’re…” Catra gestured helplessly, unable to find the right words for how Adora made her feel. She wasn’t sure there  _ were _ words for how Adora made her feel. If there were, she definitely didn’t know them. Still, she had to try. “You make my whole body feel alive with just one look. Sometimes, when you touch me, I feel like I’m burning up. Like a shooting star in the atmosphere or something.”

“Aw, Catra. That’s actually really sweet.”

Adora’s thumb swept over Catra’s knuckles, reminding her that they were still holding hands. It was true that Adora’s touch made her burn, but it was also so comfortable and natural that sometimes, she didn’t even realize they were doing it. That was saying something, because she was always hyper-aware (and wary) of everyone else’s touches.

“So,” Catra said, “if we fuck…”

Adora’s nose wrinkled. “Can we not call it that?”

“What else should I call it?” Catra asked.

“Well.” Adora’s eyes darted down the hall in either direction, as though she were afraid of being overheard. “Glimmer calls it  _ making love.” _

“Making love?” Catra snorted. For some reason, the term made her feel like there were creepy crawly bugs in her stomach. She couldn’t quite tell whether she liked the feeling or not. “What a weird term for sex. Who came up with that?”

Adora’s lower lip stuck out in an adorable pout. “How am I supposed to know? I grew up in the Horde, too.”

“Fine. If we… whatever… I don’t want you to have any regrets. We’ve been through a lot. I don’t want to pressure you—”

“Catra?”

Catra’s heartbeat raced as Adora leaned in even closer, dropping her hand to cup her cheek instead.

“I could never regret loving you.”

Under other circumstances, Catra might have made a sarcastic comment. She might have tried to downplay Adora’s statement, in her usual self-deprecating way. Not this time. Instead, she melted, tilting her head and leaning in for a kiss.

Adora’s mouth was warm and gentle. At least, it started out gentle, moving slowly at first, then with greater insistence. When Catra parted her lips, Adora’s tongue pressed forward, teasing rather than claiming. Her stomach twisted in  _ that way _ again, but this time, she definitely knew she liked it. The fur along her spine prickled as heat pooled low in her belly.

They kissed deeply, until they had to catch their breath. Adora grinned as they broke apart, and Catra smirked. Judging from the hazy look in Adora’s eyes, she felt the same simmering heat. The same excitement and anticipation. It was wonderful, being on the same page about something again, after so long spent in conflict.

“We’ll try sometime in the next few days,” Adora murmured. “I want you all the time, so when you want to, just tell me.”

Catra swallowed. She kind of wished Adora hadn’t put the burden of initiating on her, but she understood why. Adora knew that she liked to be in control.  _ It’s probably better like this anyway. At least I won’t have to worry about getting shot down. _

“Okay,” she said, knowing full well that they’d be ‘trying’ later that night, if she had anything to say about it.


	6. Even The Fake Whispering Woods Sucks I Guess

Catra spent all afternoon in the lab, supervising Entrapta and the Hordaks. Their rapid-fire conversation was full of technobabble, but she got the gist. Every dimension existed on its own vibrational frequency. By combining the old Fright Zone data with Melog’s readings, they would attempt to relocate Despondos, Etheria’s previous dimension.

“We have no idea what Despondos will be like when we return,” Entrapta said, scratching her head with one of her pigtails. She adjusted her goggles, pulling them down over her eyes and hitting everyone with a beaming smile. “But that’s part of the excitement! Exploration of the unknown…”

Catra frowned, grateful that Glimmer hadn’t decided to hover today. She, Adora, Bow, and Scorpia were elsewhere—probably raiding the kitchen or playing on the battlements, if Catra didn’t miss her guess.  _ Good thing, too. Sparkles could probably use the distraction. _

“Just remember why we’re doing this, Goggles,” she told Entrapta, folding her arms across her chest. “It’s a rescue mission, not a fun jaunt through a destroyed dimension.”

“Why not both?” Entrapta asked, tilting her head.

Catra looked to Hordak and Wrong Hordak, who stared blankly back at her. She heaved a sigh.  _ Guess I can’t expect my old crappy boss and the possible imposter to back me up. _ “Whatever. Just try not to act too excited around Glimmer while she’s worried about her mom. We could be bringing back a corpse.”

Entrapta nodded. “Right. She’ll probably be upset. Thanks, Catra. You’re a good friend.”

Catra’s eyes widened, but she didn’t argue as Entrapta and the Hordaks returned to work on their machine: a portal device similar to the defunct version back in the Fright Zone. Entrapta’s judgment of what was and wasn’t good friendship behavior might be a little wonky, but Catra was pleased by the assessment anyway.

_ Don’t get all warm and fuzzy inside, _ she warned herself, leaning against the wall to continue her observations.  _ You’re supposed to be keeping an eye on Wrong Hordak, remember? _ But Wrong Hordak didn’t seem to be acting weird anymore. Granted, he was mostly silent as he helped Entrapta reinforce several thick power cables, but he hadn’t done anything suspicious in several hours.

Still wary, but slightly reassured, Catra allowed her mind to wander. She studied the high, shadowy ceiling of Entrapta’s lab, thinking back to earlier that morning, when Adora had kissed her. When Adora had talked about the two of them fucking, or ‘making love’, or whatever. 

_ If I get the chance, what do I want to do with her first? What will she want to do? _

She descended into a hazy daydream, a smile creeping across her face. There were several things she wanted to try with Adora. Things she’d caught glimpses of other cadets doing before Adora had left for Brightmoon. One particular ‘thing’ came to mind, though—something she often thought about late at night, especially now that she and Adora were sharing a bed again.

_ If I used my mouth between her legs, what would she taste like? What kinds of sounds would she make? _

Catra had heard Adora make all kinds of noises before. She’d witnessed Adora laughing, crying, grunting in exertion, and groaning in pain. But she couldn’t help wondering what sorts of sounds would spring forth during sex. Would they be low and intense, like combat and training noises, or soft sighs, like when Adora rolled over in the mornings to find a cooler spot on the pillow?

And her taste. Would it be sweet or salty? Light or heavy? Catra had tasted herself on her fingers a few times. The flavor was slightly bitter, but in a pleasant sort of way. She had no idea whether Adora would taste similar or not, and she’d never found the time or desire to experiment with anyone else, so she had no other frame of reference.

_ ‘Catra?’ _

Melog winked into existence beside her, startling her out of her daydream by butting their head against her thigh. Catra sucked in a quick breath, but relaxed when she saw who it was. “Come on, buddy. Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

_ ‘Sorry for sneak. Adora tell go find you.’ _

“Adora wants me? For what?”

_ ‘Surprise.’ _

Catra’s ears perked up. “A surprise, huh?” She tried and failed to keep a grin from spreading across her face. Maybe Adora had been thinking about sex too, and wanted to give it a whirl before tonight after all. Catra certainly wasn’t opposed, but she couldn’t leave Wrong Hordak unsupervised, either. “Melog, where’s Scorpia?”

_ ‘Don’t know. Want go find?’ _

“Yeah. She should come to the lab and keep an eye on these three…” At that very moment, a shower of sparks erupted from the cable Entrapta and the Hordaks were connecting, causing the lights in the lab to flicker ominously. “For obvious reasons.”

_ ‘Got it. Scorp babysit Pink Vines, Mr. Pink Vines, and Other Mr. Pink Vines.’ _

Catra chuckled. “Exactly.”

***

“Come on, Sparkles, just tell me,” Catra grumbled as Glimmer and Bow dragged her down one of the Crypto Castle’s many hallways, each holding one of her hands. They’d caught her outside the lab, dragging her toward an unknown destination while Scorpia took over watch duty with an exaggerated wink. “What sort of surprise did you and Crop Top help Adora put together on such short notice?”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “You do know the meaning of the word ‘surprise’, don’t you? They had those in the Horde, right?”

“Only unpleasant ones,” Catra said.

“Well, prepare to turn that frown upside down,” Bow said, “because I guarantee this is a good surprise.” He wagged his eyebrows, causing Catra to stifle a snort.

“Let me guess. Adora’s the mastermind behind this, isn’t she?”

“She had the initial idea,” Glimmer said, “but we’re the ones who made it a reality. Sort of.”

“Sort of?” Catra frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll see,” Bow sang. He and Glimmer stopped before a set of metal double doors, which whooshed open by themselves as if sensing someone’s arrival. Bow dropped Catra’s hand, nudging her arm with his elbow. “Have fun!”

With a cheesy wink from him, and a satisfied smirk from Glimmer, the pair left Catra standing alone in the hallway, more bewildered than ever.  _ Well, I guess the best way to figure out what these goons have planned is to go in.  _ She took a cautious step forward, her slitted pupils expanding as the harsh illumination of the hallway faded to dim, more natural lighting.

Past the doors, Catra found herself… outside? The cool breeze that blew across her face certainly made it feel like outside. Glowing trees towered above her, and soft earth shifted beneath her feet. The nighttime chirps of frogs and crickets, one of her favorite things about the Whispering Woods, mingled with the faint rustling of leaves.

“Whoa.” She craned her neck, gazing around with growing wonder. “What is this place?”

“Entrapta’s holodeck,” Adora said, peeking out from behind one of the trees. She wore a brilliant smile and carried a woven basket with a red and white cloth in her hands. “I made it look like the Whispering Woods. Like it?”

“Definitely.” Catra stepped forward to join Adora by the tree. “So all this was made by some kind of computer program?” She placed her hand on the nearest tree trunk, which felt remarkably real to the touch. “Wow. It feels like someone planted actual trees in here.”

“They’re made of hard light,” Adora said. “So, pretty realistic. The crickets and stuff are just a soundtrack, though.”

“It’s amazing,” Catra said. “This is what you’ve been up to all day?”

Adora set down the picnic basket, rubbing the back of her neck. “Yeah. I just wanted to do something nice, you know? For you.”

Those last two words struck Catra right in the center of her heart.  _ For me. Adora did something special just for me! _ After three years of Adora playing hero and putting the fate of the world first—which, upon reflection, was understandable—Catra was finally the focus of Adora’s undivided attention. She grinned from ear to ear, her tail lashing back and forth as she took a step closer.

“You wanted to do something nice for me, huh?” She narrowed her eyes, fixing Adora with what she hoped was a heated stare. “Are you sure you didn’t have any other motivations?”

The pink splotches on the points of Adora’s cheeks were a dead giveaway. “Uh…”

Catra closed in, caressing Adora’s face with the back of her hand. “I don’t mind. To be honest, I’ve been thinking about what I’d do if I got you alone all afternoon.”

That was all Catra had to say. Adora’s strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in for a deep kiss. The fire that had smoldered within her all day leapt as fresh fuel fed the flames. She stiffened as Adora’s tongue swept along her bottom lip, then groaned and chased it with her own, fisting Adora’s jacket in eager hands.

Soon, she had Adora pinned against the nearest tree trunk. Adora’s fingers combed through her mane, searching for purchase, but never pulling too hard. Part of Catra wanted her to pull, though. Wanted Adora to hold her in place and kiss her senseless. To strip her out of her clothes, pin her to the ground, and…

She broke away, staring at Adora with wide, dilated eyes.

“How far are we taking this?” she asked, her voice a raspy whisper.

Adora’s blue eyes shone in the dim light of the holodeck, softened by an emotion that Catra had only recently learned to recognize as love. “As far as you want to.”

Catra’s breath hitched. Her heart skipped a beat. Nervousness made the fur along her spine tingle, but the offer was undeniably exciting, too. Besides, she’d never been the type to back away from a challenge. She unfastened the belt around Adora’s waist with trembling hands, gritting her teeth in frustration. Her stupid fingers didn’t want to work all of a sudden.

“Here.” Adora took her hands and kissed them, causing Catra to feel the heat of her breath. “I’ll do it.” She let go and unfastened the belt while Catra watched in awe, momentarily unsure what to do. She shook herself and began peeling off her own shirt, suddenly eager to feel Adora’s flesh pressed directly against hers.

“Wow.”

Catra dropped her shirt to the ground and tilted her head. Adora had stopped in the middle of removing her own shirt, staring with wide-eyed appreciation. “What?”

Adora’s lips worked soundlessly for a moment, and then the soft pinkness of her tongue peeked out to wet them. “You’re beautiful. That’s all.”

_ Beautiful. _

Only Adora had ever called her beautiful. No one in the Horde really commented on her appearance at all—not even Scorpia, who had definitely been crushing on her at the time. More than that, Catra knew Adora meant she was beautiful  _ inside _ as well as outside. That was something no one else had ever seen while looking at her. Something she hadn’t even seen while looking at herself.

The compliment wrapped her in a warm, joyful glow, and her confidence soared. She leaned, kissing Adora hard and making short work of her shirt. The press of their breasts, their bare stomachs, was even better than Catra had imagined. She’d touched Adora’s skin before, seen her without a shirt before, but it had never been like this, with the promise of something more hanging in the air all around them.

She gasped, her hips jerking forward as one of Adora’s hands slid between their bellies to cup one of her breasts. The kneading motion was soft, almost hesitant, but Catra arched into it, positioning her hips so she could rub against Adora’s thigh. It wasn’t a planned action, but the pressure felt unbelievably good, even through the thin material of her leggings… material which became hot and sticky a moment later, as Adora’s fingers pinched the stiff, sensitive peak of her nipple.

“Fuck,” Catra hissed.

It had the opposite effect that Catra wanted. Adora removed her fingers, sliding her palm down Catra’s stomach instead. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Catra grabbed Adora’s hand, pulling it back up to her breast. “No. It felt good. Do that again.”

Adora smirked, seemingly pleased to have some direction. She took Catra’s nipple back between her fingers, rolling it gently at first, then with more firmness.

Catra’s head swam as she rocked above Adora’s knee. Each tug of Adora’s fingers sent a lightning bolt straight to her clit, and the slickness in her underwear made every push of her hips smoother, more fluid. She buried her face in Adora’s shoulder, too breathless to kiss her for more than a few seconds at a time, and whimpered, slightly embarrassed by how desperate her own voice sounded…

Adora’s other hand slid down her back to squeeze the swell of her rear, urging her to keep thrusting. “I hope this feels good,” she whispered, kissing the top of Catra’s head. “I want to make you feel good, however I can.”

Catra groaned with mingled frustration and pleasure. It  _ did _ feel good. Everything Adora was doing to her felt unbelievably amazing, but they were still making out against a tree with their pants on. All of this would probably feel a lot better if they were naked, lying on the checkered blanket Adora had brought.

Summoning all her willpower, Catra stilled her hips and lifted her head, fixing Adora with a pleading stare. “Get the blanket and take off your pants.”

Adora withdrew her hands, obviously preparing to do just that, when a loud, blaring alarm sounded throughout the holodeck. Red lights flashed everywhere, and the tree they’d been making out against vanished, causing both of them to stumble. Adora nearly fell flat on her backside, but Catra grabbed her arm at the last second.

“What happened?” Adora asked, grabbing her shirt and jacket from a heap on the floor—a floor which was now made of metal instead of dirt.

“I was about to ask you,” Catra said. She pulled on her own shirt, looking around warily. The alarm was still screaming loud enough to hurt her ears, but it didn’t seem like there were any obvious dangers around. “Did the holodeck malfunction or something?”

“Dunno.” Adora fastened her belt around her waist, staring around the barren metal room with guarded eyes. “Entrapta didn’t mention anything about—whoa!” She stumbled backwards again as something popped into existence right in front of her feet, and her arms pinwheeled frantically as she attempted to steady herself.

Catra wasn’t quite so surprised. “Melog, what’d I tell you about sneaking?”

_ “Sorry! Lab danger!” _

“Lab danger? Something happened to Entrapta and the Hordaks?”

Melog nodded.  _ “Come hurry fast!” _

“Melog says something happened in the lab,” Catra informed Adora, already hurrying toward the holodeck’s doors. Any arousal she felt was instantly dampened, like someone had thrown a cold bucket of water directly over the fire in her core. “Come on, we’ve gotta hurry.”

“Right.”

The two of them burst out of the holodeck, sprinting down the hallway as fast as their feet could carry them.


End file.
